nyjedifandomcom-20200223-history
Markus Qel-Droma
Biography Early Life Markus was born on Coruscant and quickly taken into the Jedi Order along with his younger sister, Mai. Due to their powerful bloodline, they both excelled in their training. Markus focused more on training in the stealth and sensing aspects of the Force, while Mai trained more on enhancing her practical skills with it. He found himself taking care of his younger sister, but usually kept to himself until she needed him. He didn't want to be taken as a padawan to just one Jedi master, so he sought out guidance in whatever aspect of the Force he wished to learn. The Organization When he was 22 years old, Markus left the Jedi Order. He felt bad for leaving his sister until he found out she had left the Order as well to marry Bryce Black. Markus was happy for his younger sister, but didn't think Bryce would be able to protect her. He managed to capture an assassin sent to kill both Bryce and Mai, then attempted to pump him for information. He didn't get the client, but learned that the assassin was provided by a secret guild of assassins. Markus was contacted by them and offered a membership opportunity. They had acknowledged his skill in stealth and awareness... and capturing one of them was definitely no easy task. Markus took this as an opportunity to use and enhance his skill. For the next eight years, Markus trained with the guild of assassins. He had to cut the ties to his past, so he could never let Mai or the Jedi Order see him again. Those in the organization were not Force-sensitive, but trained to deal with both Jedi and Sith alike. Markus continued his studies in the Force, but on his own time while he was sure none of the others were watching. Training Gabriel Mai and Bryce brought their son, Gabriel, to Markus. They were being hunted by mercenaries still, so they wanted Markus to take care of Gabriel. He wasn't sure how they had even found him, but he guessed it was Mai's bond with him. She always seemed to know where he was when she needed help. Markus took Gabriel to watch over while Bryce and Mai fled back to Corellia. Unfortunately, Bryce and Mai were killed the next day when their apartment was bombed. Markus decided to treat Gabriel as his apprentice, teaching him everything he knew about the Force and the assassination techniques used by the guild. Gabriel became a little too cocky, trying to take on suicide missions just to prove himself. He passed every small mission, but when Gabriel was sent after the Sith artifact that Lord Raze wanted, he failed the mission. In the guild, you either complete your mission or die trying. Markus's hands were tied... but his influence within the organization let him choose what to do with Gabriel. Markus had Gabriel's mind wiped and reprogrammed with the identity "Kyuubi Solo". After he let Kyuubi loose, he retreated into the safety of the organization once again. Personality and traits Markus has always been mysterious. He kept to himself while he was in the Jedi Order, only seeking out assistance from a Master when he needed it. It was fitting that he joined the Organization, because it was just as secretive as he was. At first, he didn't like to kill. He believed it was only something to do when absolutely necessary, but after joining the Organization, he realized that certain people deserved to die. Those that caused others horrible pain needed to be punished, and if they couldn't be made into better people, they must simply be wiped from the galaxy. Powers and abilities Markus's studies in the Force have allowed him to both enhance his own abilities and keep his presence hidden. He believed that most encounters could be avoided by keeping himself hidden. The Organization taught him multiple assassination techniques as well as hand-to-hand combat. He had studied the Ataru form of lightsaber combat, but sampled all of the forms. Other than Ataru, Markus has been known to use Makashi because of its precision and elegance. Force Abilities: Force Stealth/Concealment, Force Sense, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Trick Category: Jedi Category:Assassins Category:Male Category:Human